Mobile garden tillers, often referred to as "roto-tillers" are well known and have in the past few years come into general widespread use. Such roto-tillers are quite expensive and during the off season for gardening have little or no use for their owner. No doubt the seasonal usage of such tillers has prevented some prospective buyers from purchasing such units.
Applicants have discovered a useful frame attaching means for a roto-tiller which allows that tiller to be used year around. The primary purpose for applicant's roto-tiller attachment frame is to allow log splitting; however, as explained in the detailed description of the invention, the frame attachment of this invention also is versatile in that it has many other uses.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide an adapter frame for roto tillers, to make said tillers useful on a year around basis.
Another object of this invention is to provide a roto-tiller adapter frame which allows said roto-tiller to be conveniently and quickly used for log splitting of firewood.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive, quick and easy frame attachment for a roto-tiller which allows log splitting and which at the same time stabilizes said roto-tiller during use.
An even further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive roto-tiller frame attachment which is safe, efficient, comprised of a minimum of parts, and which when used in conjunction with a roto-tiller, is wholly portable along with said roto-tiller.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a frame attachment which, with minor adaptations, can not only be used for log splitting, but also may be used for a two wheel transport dolly, a portable table, a power take-off drive attachment, and a snow plow, as well as a variety of other uses which will become apparent from the detailed description, including a transport device for split logs.